One Year Anniversary Oneshot
by VibeQuake
Summary: It's been a year since this account was made! Here's a little oneshot to celebrate :D


**Author's Note: this story is really bad XD It's just a little stupid thing I wrote in literally an hour and a half.**

 **…**

Perry found his mate, Priya, sitting out on the grass outside O.W.C.A.. He smiled and went to sit next to her. "Hey, Priya. Whatcha doing?"

Priya smiled at her mate. "Just reminiscing. The last year has gone by so quickly."

"I know, right?" Perry grinned. "It seems like only yesterday we were meeting at the retreat for the first time. You told Peter that his mate had given birth."

"I remember that," laughed Priya. "Then that whole debacle with Thanatos…" She shuddered. "I used to have nightmares about that, but since then, worse things have happened to me."

"Giving birth to Teddy inside a L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. cell?" Perry asked quietly.

Priya nodded slowly. "And…losing Ohio."

Perry felt a stab of pain in his heart. "Ohio and India. I can't believe how long it's been since they died."

"And longer still since you found your mother," pointed out Priya.

Perry beamed slowly. "I know. I still can't believe she's alive. It's…It's just amazing. I'm so glad she's here, though Dad, I'm sure, would have loved to be here too."

Priya hesitated. "I…I thought…I thought Teddy would be taken away from me."

"But he wasn't," reassured Perry. "He grew up to be a fine platypus who had three girls chasing after him."

Priya giggled weakly. "Yeah, poor Teddy. I'm glad he went with Piper, though. She's the right person for him. I just…feel sorry for Mayfair."

"Mayfair…" Perry sighed. "She just lost her way, that's all. She was blinded by love. But she died to save Hazel, in the end."

"Speaking of Hazel, did you know that her legendary mission is still being talked about in O.W.C.A. today?" Priya asked.

Perry shook his head. "No, but I'm not surprised. She truly was brilliant. She saved many lives, not to mention completing a long-duration mission in just two days."

"She also had more than one potential mate," Priya remembered. "Again, I'm glad she chose the one she did. Jolyon is more suited to Sora."

"Sora," sighed Perry. "I still can't believe I had a sister and I didn't know."

"But you found her in the end."

"No, YOU did," Perry grinned. "I did nothing."

"It was thanks to Diana Fay," Priya said. "But then…"

"Hermes," Perry said softly. "I remember…"

"That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me." Priya shuddered. "My poor baby being snatched out of my arms just hours after he was born."

"And given superpowers with a weird bionic chip, too." Perry blinked. "I still can't believe THAT either."

"He's saved many people with his telekinesis," Priya reminded him.

"I know, I know."

"I just wish he could have been there to save Quinn from suffering like that," Priya whispered.

Perry knew exactly what she was referring to. "Poor Quinn. Having to watch her father-figure die like that."

"I'm glad she chose to join O.W.C.A. in the end, though," Priya said. "She's an invaluable medic."

"She is." Perry hesitated. "We don't just have those four kids, do we?"

"Technically, no." Priya laughed. "We also have the twins, Pippa and Anton."

"Though they shouldn't have been born, since you were implied to not be able to have any kids after Hermes."

"Eh." Priya shrugged. "I guess SOMEONE just wanted us to have more kids. And twins, at that."

"And I still can't believe the way we treated them at first." Perry shook his head. "Ignoring and being horrible to Pippa, and not taking Anton seriously. That seems really out of character, especially for you."

"I think someone was running out of material to write about," giggled Priya.

Perry nodded. "Do you remember Pixie?"

"How could I forget Pixie?" Priya snorted. "Why?"

"She wasn't created by the same person who created you. However, there are several platypuses who were created by the same person who created you: Iris, Sylvia, Judy, Portia, even Naomi."

"Ah, Naomi." Priya sighed. "I shipped you and her a LOT."

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"You've had several siblings too," Priya said. "Sora, Paris…"

"That's not "several"."

"Do you remember the two human AUs?" Priya asked.

Perry nodded amusedly. "If I recall, in one of them, I was an "Unearthly" with Hermes's powers. I had a wife in that one: Jem. I hear Vibe even has plans for kids between us."

"Wow…"

Perry shrugged. "The other one wasn't as fantasy-based. It was basically just my normal life, but with me as a human. I had to go to school. Bleh."

Priya giggled. "Have you read the ones you aren't in?"

Perry nodded. "I loved Florence Nightingale. Her story was epic."

"I personally loved the one about the four miniature civilisations," Priya said. "That was really well done. And it was her longest story, too."

"Remember when she discovered Milo Murphy?" snorted Perry. "She made, like, fifty OCs."

"Twenty-five," corrected Priya. "I counted."

"I'm looking forward to seeing what she does with Timey Wimey Travel." Perry snorted again. "Love the name."

"Hey, do you remember what Esther van Dyke told us?" Priya asked. "About her adventure?"

"Oh, yeah! That was my favourite. And Vibe's too."

"Poor James…"

Perry nodded. "Though her second favourite is definitely Hermes's story."

"A friend of hers described it as reminiscent of the X-Men," Priya laughed.

"Oh, speaking of that friend…" Perry grinned. "She's been great, hasn't she? Nightflame203. Always friendly, always got great ideas."

"Reviewed literally every chapter of every story Vibe's ever written," giggled Priya.

"Same with Mythicalnightguard," said Perry. "Well…not quite that last bit. She still has to read Love Story."

Priya giggled again. "She knows, trust me."

"Myth is probably Vibe's best online friend," Perry commented. "After all, they share pretty much everything. CHARACTERS, even."

Priya shrugged. "I'd love to share characters with her."

"Priy, you don't have any."

"Oh, speaking of characters. Have you noticed that Apollo and Artemis appear in pretty much every universe ever?"

Perry nodded. "Yep. Even the fantasy-based human AU."

"Mavis and Kane appear quite a lot, too," Priya pointed out.

"Eh. Not as much as Apollo. He's probably Vibe's favourite character."

Priya nodded. "I agree."

Perry suddenly burst out laughing. "I love how she wrote one Star Trek story and nobody's reviewed it. It's probably one of the stories she's most proud of, too. Shame."

"C'est la vie."

Perry and Priya sat in silence for a while.

"I think that's it," Perry said eventually. "I'm going to go inside. Coming?"

"In a sec."

Perry nodded, got up, and went inside.

Priya smiled. _Thank you, VibeQuake. For bringing me and so many other characters and stories to life._

…

 **I told you the story would be bad XD XD XD I just needed some way to celebrate my yeAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS ACCOUNT! YAYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Thank you so much to Mythicalnightguard and Nightflame203 for being my best friends.**

 **Also, thank you to The Princess Maker, Arwenishtar, Quanktumspirit, and Basketballgirl Kaitlin. I couldn't have done this without any of you.**

 **Here's to the next year!**


End file.
